


Gaybar

by gay_volleyball_hell



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crack, I wrote this when I was 14, Its really bad pls don't even bother reading, M/M, Moved from FanFiction.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_volleyball_hell/pseuds/gay_volleyball_hell
Summary: CRACK! Why is Hayner singing into a pink hair brush while dancing in Pokemon boxers? And why does Seifer have a camera? Hay-hay if I were you I would RUN!





	Gaybar

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011 when I was 14 and Fanfiction.net was in it's prime. Posting here so I don't forget why I never became an author.  
> _____________________________________________________________________
> 
> A/N: This is a songfic contest entry for the camobeanie contest on DeviantART, Enjoy
> 
> Disclamer: I do not own Seifer of Hayner, But god I wish I did XDDD

"DA na na na na na na na na na na na na! DA na na na na na na na na na na na na! DA na na na na na na na na na na na na! DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!" I sang along to the Electric Six, banging my head to the beat of the song, my Ipod turned up so loud that it blocked out everything and everyone.

"HONEY SEIFER IS HERE!" My mom's muffled voice shouted from somewhere in the house, not knowing that I couldn't hear her.

"YOU," I pointed to my reflection in the mirror, grabbing my pink hair brush and singing into it as if it were a microphone.

"I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR, GAY BAR, GAY BAR!" I started dancing around my room, swaying my hips side to side to the fast paced beat. 

I slowly started stripping off my clothes until the only thing I was wearing were my blue Pokemon boxers. I continued skipping around my room, jumping off my bed doing neat tricks, that is until Seifer kicked open my bedroom door with a big BANG, a signature smirk on his face, phone in hand.

"Oh shit." 

I could feel my face turning into a tomato as we just stood there staring at each other. Seifer was smiling like there was no tomorrow when I realized what he was doing on his phone. And I guess I looked like a complete fool, frozen solid, hair brush in hand as the music continued to play in the background, and as Seifer almost fell over wheezing.

"This is going to get OVER 9,000 HITS!" he remarked "I can't wait to post this on the school website!"

This was really starting to piss me off. I clenched my fists, knuckles turning white.

"DON'T YOU DARE, BASTARD!" I lunged at him, but he simply dodged my attack by stepping to the side.

"Better watch how you treat me, or I will." Seifer replied. Oh greeeeaat now he is blackmailing me. Just fuckin great.

"What do I have to do?" I said grinding my teeth together.

"What do I have to do, MASTER." He corrected me. "You are going to do everything I say."

"WHAT THE HELL SEIFER!? YOU PRACTICALLY ABUSE ME EVERY DAY ALREADY, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO BE YOUR SLAVE!?" I yelled at him.

"Uh yeah duh."

"AUHGGGGG, WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING DIFFICULT!" I screamed.

"Because I'm Seifer! And I get every thing I want!" He said striking a heroic pose.

"Well your not getting me!" I turned, facing away from him.

"Or am I?" Suddenly I felt his hot breath on my neck. I froze as his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tightly.

"W-what do you t-think your doing, bastard?" I said trying to get out of his hold.

"Cant you tell? I'm getting what I want."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if anybody made it through this, I wrote it 8 years ago when I was 14. Lord help my soul.  
> ______________________________________________________________________  
> A/N: This was so much fun to write lol gosh hayner im sorry for being so mean to you but I just couldn't help it!
> 
> Hayner: Reeeeealy? Must you?
> 
> n0m: Blame Seifer he is the one with the video camera!
> 
> Seifer: *is watching the video over and over again*
> 
> ~For every Review Seifer posts a video of hayner dancing in his underwear!


End file.
